dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Nathaniel Howe/Dialogue
Nathaniel Howe's dialogue contains a list of the conversations that Nathaniel Howe shares with the other companions, in which they discuss each other's backgrounds, and their reactions to the game's events. It also contains a list of the conversations he shares with The Warden. Nathaniel's Remarks * (Upon entering Amaranthine) "They used to display the heads of traitors over that gate. I suppose my father is lucky his didn't end up there." Nathaniel and the Warden After meeting Nathaniel's sister Delilah. As the Noble Cousland warden. Totals are for the entire conversation (selecting first option, then selecting the second). * He murdered my family to get what he wanted. ** It's not your fault, Nathaniel. +6 ** Maybe he was never who you thought he was. +3 ** He saw an opportunity and went after it. +2 ** If he'd been successful, he'd be a hero now. +2 * You don't believe her? ** It's not your fault, Nathaniel. +6 ** Maybe he was never who you thought he was. +3 ** He saw an opportunity and went after it. +2 ** If he'd been successful, he'd be a hero now. +2 * Get over it. ** It's not your fault, Nathaniel. +1 ** Maybe he was never who you thought he was. -2 ** He saw an opportunity and went after it. -3 ** If he'd been successful, he'd be a hero now. -3 Nathaniel and Oghren *'Oghren': The whole "quiet and stoic" thing must get you a lot of action, huh? *'Nathaniel': I take you are an admirer, Oghren? *'Oghren': What? No! No, well not unless--no! *'Nathaniel': Good. Then I needn't worry about getting too drunk at camp. *'Oghren': Heh. Okay, I like you. Just not in that way. -- *'Nathaniel': My brother used to drink like you do, dwarf. *'Oghren': Fun fellow to have around then, your brother? *'Nathaniel': He could find his fun almost anywhere. And then he would vomit on your shoes. *'Oghren': Ah, good times. -- *'Nathaniel': Have you ever thought of returning to Orzammar? *'Oghren': Not sure I can. Technically, I'm a surface dwarf, now. *'Nathaniel': Why "technically?" You don't know for certain? *'Oghren': It's not like they send you a letter. "Congratulations! You have been ejected from the warrior caste!" *'Nathaniel': Do you care? *'Oghren': Sometimes. Then I drink more and it goes away. -- *'Nathaniel': Allow me to say, ser dwarf, that you are a frightening force on the battlefield. *'Oghren': Is this a joke? I only let loose that time because I was surprised... *'Nathaniel': No, it... it was a compliment. *'Oghren': I don't get many of those. *'Nathaniel': I don't see why. Your skills are-- *'Oghren': (Belches) *'Nathaniel': Okay, yes. I think I do see why. Nathaniel and Sigrun Nathaniel and Anders *'Anders': So you're a Howe? *'Nathaniel': Do you have a point, Mage? *'Anders': Hey, I'm fond of the Howes! I'm also fond of the Whys, the Whos and the Whats. *'Nathaniel': How clever. *'Anders': It's shameful how long it took me to come up with that. -- *'Anders': You know, Nathaniel, you're just like me. *'Nathaniel': Am I, now? *'Anders': Everyone hates your family for something terrible they did, even though you weren't involved! *'Nathaniel': I hope you have a point, Anders. *'Anders': It's like you're a mage! If there were more Howes, they'd lock all of you up in a tower to protect everyone else! *'Nathaniel': A thrilling analogy. -- *'Nathaniel': I've thought about what you said, Anders. The comparison between my family and mages. It's idiotic. I am not about to transform into an abomination simply for being a Howe. *'Anders': I didn't say it was a perfect analogy... *'Nathaniel': Being a Howe also does not allow me to control your mind. *'Anders': Kind of missing my point, aren't you? *'Nathaniel': I am not a fan of over-simplifications. *'Anders': Fine, fine. Your loss. -- *'Nathaniel': You don't always wear robes, do you? *'Anders': Not when I'm naked I don't. *'Nathaniel': I mean when you run from the Circle. Robes would make you easy to spot. *'Anders': So does the "I'm a mage!" sign around my neck. I like to make it easy for the templars. *'Nathaniel': Ah, so that's how it's going to be. -- *'Nathaniel': You seem rather attached to that cat, Anders. *'Anders': It's more that he is rather attached to me. Isn't that right, Ser Pouce-a-lot? *'Ser Pouce-a-lot': (Meow!) *'Nathaniel': Isn't that name a little... ridiculous? *'Anders': What do you think I should call him? Frederick? *'Nathaniel': There are worse names, I suppose... Nathaniel and Velanna Nathaniel and Justice Category:Dialogue Category:Gameplay